reinas_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen Grey
Full name: Jennifer Elaine Grey Age: 15-16 Gender: Female Nationalities: American, Scottish Hobbies: Reading, Swimming Love interest: none Physical appearance: Jen has short terra-cotta brown hair but a part of it is black because she dyed it. Little hairs stick out all over her head. She has terra-cotta pupils, but her actual eyes are brown, and her skin color is dark peach. She wears a black coat that has white squares on the center, with a white neck collar. Her pants are a light purple and she wears tall black boots. Her swimsuit is a light purple one-piece bikini. On warmer occasions, she wears dark blue shorts, a red dress with brick red polka dots on it, and with red sandals. She also wears a yellow sundress, white leggings, and brown flip-flops. For pjs, she wears a grey night gown and black shorts underneath. On colder nights, she wears pink pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt. For formal attire, she wears a maroon/white sweater vest with a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath, black dress pants, and black high-heels. Jen’s Oaklore Girl Scout uniform is the exact same is mine. A light blue shirt, dark brown shorts, black and white sneakers, and an orange sash. Every once and a while, she carries a blue bag which has her spell book inside. Personality: Jen is usually very calm, she doesn’t get overly excited or hyper. She does have her moments. Also, she can have quite a bit of a temper. Jen is very responsible, especially for her teammates. She tries her best to make everything turn out right. She can’t always do it by herself, and Jen hates that fact. Jen gets her responsibility from her mom, and her timid side of her personality from her dad. Jen can get very afraid. Usually by snakes, and the other things she fears. As responsible as Jen is, she can be very lazy. If she starts relaxing she won’t want to stop until she feels like it. No matter what’s going on, she won’t really care. She gets lazy when it comes to studying or finishing school assignments as well. Jen is quite active, she takes walks, and goes to swimming classes. She is a bookworm, she loves reading all sorts of books. Especially her mom’s spell book and books about history. Powers and abilities: Magic combat: Jen is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using musical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. One can uses any type of magic (like vectorial magic to gives impulses to hit the opponent whit a heavy attack, elemental to gives elemental based combat or enhances the self physical strength). Some cases superlative magics like wing magic gives thus power by using tackle spells (Enhanced speed and strength-like spells), transformation magic (transforms the body parts in weapons) and size alteration magic (to gives a magical altered strength). Magic weaponry: Jen is able to create or wield various forms of enchanted weaponry that suits her needs in battle wether they be offesive or defensive. The weapons are capable of being powered by or creating a wide variety or magical powers that often yield impressive results. Magical Wall Generation: Jen can create walls from magic/magical spells or by shaping the existing matter or energy, she can shape the wall to shape the way she wants, but afterwards the walls are unchanging and immobile. Depending on what the wall is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat Life Magic: Jen can utilize powerful spells which can bring anything the user see fits to life, such as a statues, toys, even such as furniture and rubble. Magic Book: Jen can use her magic book to access some of her powers, which can come from the things written in the book. Or she can use the book as a source of energy. Magical Energy Absorption: Jen can absorb magical energy, power and other forms of magic to increase her physical and/or supernatural abilities Teleportation: Jen can move somewhere without physically traveling. If she thinks of a destination and can appear there at will. When she's trying to teleport, or is about to. She gets surrounded in a purple aura. Weaknesses/fears: Weaknesses: Losing her magic: If Jen is close to dying, or if she gets cursed in any sort of way. Jen can lose her magic forever. Also if she's really injured, most of her magic energy will just flow right out of her. Then she'll never be at full strength again, and could even have a chance of dying while being in her weaker state. Very hot/cold weather: If Jen is really hot or cold, her magic won't be able to work right. So she has to find ways to keep herself at a normal temperature if she has to use her magic. Energy overload: If Jen uses too much magic energy at one time. She could actually kill herself. At the very least, cause her to be in a few day coma. Her magic can go out of control if she's really frustrated or afraid. Or if she gets carried away when fighting. So she always has to stay cautious. Fighting underwater: If Jen tries fighting underwater, her magic will move slower and won't do as much damage to the opponent. It would also take longer to activate. Fears: Snakes: Jen is afraid of snakes. Because the way they slither creeps her out. When she was little, she always had nightmares about snakes trying to eat her up. She still does every now and then. What scares her most is that some snake’s bites are poisonous. So she tries to be extra careful when she’s around a snake, and keeps her distance. Death: Jen is afraid of having a permanent end to life, also sickness, pain and suffering associated with death. She’s especially afraid of getting killed. Even though she has her magic to protect herself. She believes it wouldn’t be enough to deal with horrible people out there. So that makes her afraid of coming out of her room sometimes after having nightmares or thinking about being murdered. Backstory: Jen and Adam were born at a hospital in Germany. Because their parents went on a trip there when their mother, Savannah Grey, was almost due to give birth. They were raised there for about less than a year. Then the Grey family went to the town of Oaklore in California, and lived there. During her childhood, Jen was quite dangerous, and the only people she truly trusted was her twin brother and mom. She hated her dad, Conner Grey, and still does to this day. Because he made her afraid with all sorts of things that he talked with her about. He never meant to, but he always thought it was for her own safety. Savannah never approved of what he was doing to her. She told her husband that were always other ways to teach Jen about the bad things out there in the world. After a few years of this, Savannah almost broke up with Conner. Which made Jen nervous. She didn’t want her parents to split up, and she really didn’t want to live with just her dad. So Jen asked her mom for many solutions of how she to protect herself. Then, Savannah got out a magic book that she got from her grandma when she was a little girl. As soon as Jen held on to the book, something happened. The book glowed a violet colored light, and so did she. Her mother had never seen anything like this and had to stop it. The aura was killing Jen, until her mom saved her by using her own magic. Jen was weakened after that, she could hardly move and was more afraid than ever. So since then, Savannah had to train her daughter to control her magic, and how to use the book. Having only some control of her powers was a real problem when she had to start going to school. In fact, on her first day of Kindergarten, a few other kids took the book from her and were fooling around it. Then Jen and the book started glowing, and blew up the kindergarten playground and hurting some of the students. The school teacher had to take the book away from her. Every single day she came, all because of that one incident. When Jen was 9 years old, she got more control of her magic, but was using it for evil. Because the bullies at her new school were teaching her awful things. In fact, one time she almost got arrested. But, she lied, and told the officers she didn’t know what she was doing, and that she couldn’t control it. Then the bullies said it wasn’t even her who did it. But all of them got taken to court. After they were all “proven not guilty”. Jen was so ashamed of herself for all that’s she’s done, and both of her parents were so heartbroken. All they could do was cry. Savannah was so ashamed of Jen. She took the book away and hid it, and her father grounded her for the next two years. On her first night of being grounded, Jen cut herself and was so close to committing suicide. Until the house phone rang, she secretly went to answer it. A girl named Reina was calling. I called to tell Jen that I saw her on the news over the phone. So I knew everything that happened. Jen was so afraid that I wasn’t going to be her friend anymore, but I said that I’d always be her friend and that she’ll always be my friend. Because I reminded her she used her magic once and saved me from getting hit by a car when we first met. After staying up and talking all night, Jen cheered up, and realized that she could still turn her life around. For a year, with the help of Adam. Jen learned to be a better person, and Savannah was very proud of her. So she gave Jen her magic book back. Though, Conner still wasn’t happy with his daughter. He started to dislike Jen, just like how she disliked him. He was forever scarred by the evil Jennifer. A few days after Savannah have forgiven Jen, she found out she was pregnant again. The twins were so excited to have a little brother or sister, but they were afraid at the same time. Because they knew since the whole family had magic powers then the third child would too. But Jen made a promise that she would be the best older sister she could be. When it was finally time for Savannah to give birth. Jen was so nervous, that she didn’t want her mom to have the baby anymore. She didn’t want the baby to have the same kind of life that she had. After the baby was born, the twins found out it was a girl. She was named Mabel, that was the name of Savannah’s grandma. Seeing her beautiful, sweet baby face warmed up the Grey family’s hearts. But then, the Nanite event happened. The worst possible thing happened as well. Savannah turned into an E.V.O. while she was still holding her new baby girl in the hospital. A nurse had to grab Mabel out of her mom’s arms quick and take her to safety. More doctors came in tried to keep her down. But she defeated them all, and jumped out of the room window and just disappeared from the city. When the doctors told the Grey family what they knew about this. Jen cried and cried, day and night. She was sluggish, depressed, and so empty inside for a long time. Although, she was very glad that Mabel was safe. But upset that her dad was her only parent. For the next 5 years, Jen tried her best to stay strong, good, and responsible to help raise her sister the right way. When Jen was 13, she thought this was the time where she needed her mom most. Because her teenage years were just starting. But since Savannah wasn't around, she never did too much for a long time, she thought her life was going to be over. Jen also begun gaining a lot of weight. Which made her angry at herself after the fact. The other students at her school asked what happened, and whenever Jen told them. They would laugh at her. So she wanted to figure out a way to make herself skinnier again. Then her dad decided to put her in swimming classes. So for the past two years, Jen has been doing better at keeping herself in shape. Thanks to the classes. Although, she still doesn't look like the skinny girl she was before. More information: - Jen isn't so concerned about her weight as she used to be. But it still bothers her sometimes. - Jen is asexual - Jen has a love for reading books, especially her spell book. - Jen met me while she was in Kindergarten. - When Jen and Adam have their sibling arguments. She’s usually the one who starts them. - Jen hates comic books. - When Rex speaks Spanish for the first time to the gang. Jen asks me to translate. So apparently she can’t understand Spanish. It’s currently unknown if she can speak more than one language. - Jen has a pet peeve of hearing other people sing really loudly. - Jen is the first person to find out that I have a crush on Rex. - Jen least favorite school subject is Math - Jen has always wanted a cat. But she could never own one because of Mabel’s Ailurophobia. - Jen inherited her eye and hair color from her mom.